Tales of Sinners and Saints
by vannahfanfics
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the Seven Deadly Sins fandom. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters presented within these stories. These rights belong to Nakaba Suzuki. My requests are currently: CLOSED
1. Foreword

Hello everyone! Welcome to my oneshot collection for the Seven Deadly Sins, _Tales of Sinners and Saints! _It includes a variety of stories, from passionate romances to tales of friendship, and I hope everyone enjoys reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. If you have migrated here from _Cuddle Corner, _thank you for sticking with me; if you are new, welcome and enjoy what I have here! In either case, happy reading!

I do take prompts/pairing and story requests (in fact, I love them, so please feel free to request!). However, there are a couple of guidelines to keep in mind:

If a prompt is submitted, I **do not** guarantee that I will agree to write it. If I feel uncomfortable at the prompt or otherwise feel like I do not possess enough information to adequately complete the prompt, it is my right to politely refuse to take the prompt. If the prompt is from a series that I have not read/seen, it is likely that I will place the prompt on hold until I have done so. If the prompt is from an anime filler arc, I may refuse or require a short explanation of the filler arc to provide me with enough detail to complete the prompt. Please respect my choice as an author to refuse prompts. Please do not comment with ship hate. I do not tolerate ship discrimination here (within reason, citing the rules below); it is a sure-fire way to earn yourself a block. I am a multi-shipper and don't care about petty ship wars, so it's really quite rude to come on here bleating that I am "delusional" for writing non-canon ships for fun. _Don't do it._ I write your ship too, I promise. Let others enjoy their ships. Most of the stories I write are male/female, mostly because this is what I am comfortable writing. However, if you wish to suggest a female/female or male/male prompt, please feel free to do so. I don't discriminate against such pairings and will most likely write them if requested, it is just unlikely that I will do so spontaneously. Again, please respect my decision as the author to refuse to write a pairing if I cannot draw appropriate inspiration. Finally, this is _not _a place for smut. I respect people who read and/or write it, but I am not one of those people, so please do not request anything that is NSFW. Incest and pedophilia are also prohibited. Other than NSFW, there are two other things to keep I mind. _I do not romanticize cheating_. So if I feel your request involves something of this nature, I will politely refuse. I have been hassled about this before, so please don't press me on it. Secondly, _I am sensitive about large age gaps between characters_. These will be taken on a case-by-case basis and depends on the age of the characters as well as their relationship. I am particularly iffy concerning student-teacher relationships, and those will most likely be refused. Of course, everyone is entitled to their preferences and I will never harass you or judge you if you request something of this nature. All I ask is that if I refuse, you take is gracefully, and don't get upset if I happen to write another pairing with an age gap because the circumstances are most likely radically different. I promise you that I have my reasons.

My requests are currently: **CLOSED**


	2. Announcement

Hello, everyone! I hope this message finds you all well. I regret to inform you all that I will no longer be utilizing this platform for my work, and beginning immediately, I will no longer be updating the works on this site. Henceforth, updates will only occur on my Ao3 and my Tumblr accounts! So fear not; the stories you love are still going to be very much updated (although some of them are currently under revision), just not here.

I made this choice for several reasons. First, I don't really like the way the site functions; it makes it kind of a pain to update the indexes and add in new chapters and make edits with the current document system. Second, it's difficult to manage posting on several sites, so I wanted to use ones that make it the easiest for more to make updating all my projects seamless and less time-consuming. Third, though some of my stories are very well-received (which I am grateful for), there's a lack of interaction plaguing content sites as a whole and it's a bit draining pumping out all these stories with little to show for it. Here in particular, I've been receiving an influx of ship hate and spam reviews that has become exhausting to manage and detrimental to my self-esteem. It's a shame that the few can ruin it for the many, but I am not going to put up with such behavior and so am going to curate an environment that is positive and productive. The staff have ignored my pleas to get the spam and hate reviews removed as well, which also spurns me from this site. Fourth, because of the review system it is impossible to respond to anonymous reviewers and confirm/deny requests, which can unintentionally leave people who want requests in limbo because we cannot have a conversation about their requests.

So, what does that mean for those of you who have outstanding oneshot requests? They'll still be attended to, eventually, and will be posted on Tumblr and Ao3. I apologize if some of them have taken a long time; I began medical school this year so as you can imagine, it has sucked up a lot of my time. I am still working on them slowly but surely. This account will still be open for messages, so feel free to inquire about any pending requests at any time for updates!

I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, and I hope those of you that enjoy my stories will follow me to Ao3/Tumblr and continue to support them there! Thank you so much for supporting me thus far. For the time being, all the fics will remain archived here, but I may decide to purge them and wipe the slate clean here at a later date. Ciao ciao for now!


End file.
